Feudal War
by Cirueloc
Summary: Gackt VS Hyde in a showdown between brothers. Who will win? Loosely based on Furinkazen, the NHK drama featuring Gackt as Uesugi Kenshin
1. Introduction

**Feudal War**

_The Fanfiction_

The war was over. And the victorious red army returned, in full glory, their flags held up by the red-faced flag bearers. The two warlords, side by side, were riding slowly through the plains. But perhaps, by fate, they were to be never allowed their well-deserved ceremonies, but rather plunged from the frying pan into the fire. The betrayal through the greed of a brother forced the army right into another tactical wargame.

The year was 408 AD in feudal Japan. At the time, the warlords of the Camui family ruled, god-like over the south and central. Cities of the like of Edo and Osaka were under their reign. And the people of Kyushu trembled with fear upon seeing their flag. Their colors were red, a deep crimson red, of the likes of Caocao, a well-known conqueror in China. But their leader, the almighty Gacktimus Prime (Gackt Camui), ruled benevolently as much as he could, over his people, preferring diplomacy from a force-like approach. His brother, Hyde of the L'arc, just watched him from behind, unbeknown to Gackt, with the green-eyes monster of envy.

The members of Gackt's army were extensive, but most famous of all would have to be his two royal advisors, Ellen and Kuya. Ellen was known for her great beauty, her long flowing blonde hair famous for being cut off as a sign of her sacrifice to the red army and the promise of loyalty to Gackt. Her tactical brilliance was well-known throughout the world, compared to the likes of Zhou Yu from the Wu army in China. And as Zhou Yu had a brilliant rival, so did she in the form of Kuya, the other royal advisor. Kuya was known for his calm mastery of manipulation. Under his smothering dark looks was a beehive of intelligence, manipulating others for the red army's needs. The Gackt, both these advisors were irreplaceable, the combined force of their intelligence and his sheer brilliance made the conquering of Japan as easy as a game of chess. Maximum casualties in the opposition and minimum in their own army.

But Gackt could not command the army on his own and so, handpicked a young man with a sharp mind, intelligent reflexes and looks to match his own, from the old capital of Kyoto, this being K, the phoenix of the west. He had the wit and expression that stole the hearts of millions and the eyes that could crumble even the stoniest of maidens. But K, despite his brilliance of war games and devotion to his armies, had a secret, a secret that ensured his chastity at all places.


	2. One: Gackt

**Gackt's Point of View**

Attack from the home front. Of all things to happen, this was the least expected. Especially from my beloved brother, Hideto or Hyde of L'arc. (I never understood that name, mine, Gacktimus Prime, was made by the means of my second-in command, K, but Hyde of L'arc was of his own means.) His betrayal, was both to me, treachery to our bloodline and an embarrassment to our army. That he defied me, was a strain in the loyalty of my other soldiers, though K, I am sure, would never do such a thing as question me.

My camp is currently situated at Kiyomizu castle, northwest of my home, the Akai castle, now embarrassingly called the Aoi castle. But no matter, if all goes to plan, the war should be over before too long. The waterfall and thermal hot spring next to it, as both Ellen and Kuya tell me, (for once, agreeing with one another) is a valuable resource for this cold winter war and so, tactically, this castle was ideal.

I regret to say, though, that K, by his own initiative, has left the castle with his small elite army, to train in the mountains. What he said when he left me, though, had me bewildered for a moment.

"For once, I shall not regret leaving you, as a great army shall protect you from all I fear may hurt you…"

Such oddly romantic notions coming from a warlord like himself, was not expected. Indeed, it made me look at his own conduct, which though proper, is widely suspicious. The goods he has claimed for himself after battle has never contained Geisha or other woman of the like. It has made me think that perhaps…. No, that is unlikely. He is exceedingly masculine and exceptionally loyal. That is all.

Lately, I have taken it upon myself to hire a new supply captain. That being Jean, the fierce red-headed sister of Ellen, or so I thought. It appears that the idea that those with a fiery head would have a fiery spirit is sadly mistaken. The perception I have of Jean, is, of a rather placid girl, with a pacifist's attitude. But the one thing that has kept her in her newly appointed position is the fact that she, of all people, has a devout obsession with food. A much unhealthy one, in fact. I am not entirely sure whether it is a good thing or not but I rely on her to keep the supplies well-protected.

Now, all I can do is wait for a report from the infiltrator, Rosie and hope that K will return with, perhaps, the greatest elitist army in Asia, all under his specific command.

May the gods help us.


End file.
